


Bye Bye Spidey.

by dddecay



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, I miss Ironman so much (s o b), Irondad, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sad Spiderman, Spider-man Angst, Spiderman in pain, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Spiderman, Whump, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddecay/pseuds/dddecay
Summary: Peter Parker gets hurt, Deadpool finds him. Etc, etc!





	Bye Bye Spidey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to continue this story, just give a kudos or comment. Thanks kids!

Well, this fucking sucks, Peter thought to himself as the robot cornered him. It was quite ironic that he was getting his ass handed to him in plain view of the Avengers’ Tower. Maybe he should just wait there for Mr. Stark to come find him, or just fight a little bit longer. The robot seemed to know every move that Peter was about to make, as it dodged and counter-acted against each attack. Peter made a lunging thrust forward to knock the knife out of the robot’s hand, it had suddenly moved and plunged itself into his chest.

The wind was knocked out of Peter as he hit the floor, blood spurting out of his mouth as he hit the concrete with the robot on top of him. As the robot’s weight fell on the knife, he yelled out in pain through gritted teeth. After a small amount of time, he could feel the knife begin to seep deeper into his body. 

“H-Help me, anyone, please.” Peter sobbed as the knife further inched into his chest, the blood slowly spurting out as the robot continued to add pressure onto the blade. Black spots forced their way into his vision as the pain increased. Eventually, Peter felt himself fall into the clutches on unconsciousness when suddenly the knife took a sharp turn in his chest. A sharp scream pitched its way out of his chest.

“Hey robot babe, I’m gonna need you to stop that now.” An unfamiliar voice called, and the knife was pulled out of Peter’s chest cavity with spontaneous force, leaving him gasping in pain. “Whoa there Spidey, calm your tits.” Suddenly, the robot was hitting the floor with a loud clang and the intruder was pressing down on the stab wound. 

“G-get offa me.” Spiderman slurred at the other man.

“Aw, you know you don’t mean that kid.” 

“D-Don’t you dare call me that!” 

“Oh, jeez, okay.”

Peter started to push the heavy man off of himself when his eyes rolled up into his head, and before he was lost in dreamland he felt strong arms picking him up and running off.


End file.
